


A Company of Three or More

by Kawaii_strawberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family, Flayn POV (mostly), Found Family, Seteth & Flayn paralogue spoilers, Spoilers, character death (mentioned), i love my green family so much, in which Flayn tries to set up Byleth and Seteth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_strawberry/pseuds/Kawaii_strawberry
Summary: Flayn somehow knew before they did. Knew that her father and her professor were in love, that is. And being the dedicated daughter/student that she was, she made it her mission to help the two of them see it.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	A Company of Three or More

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back for a short little Seteth/Byleth one shot ft. a lot of Flayn!! I woke up this morning thinking about Flayn and Seteth's dining hall dialogue and then this just came out. I tried to write most of it from Flayn's POV and write the same way she talks, which was pretty fun also!

Flayn somehow knew before they did. Knew that her father and her professor were in love, that is. And being the dedicated daughter/student that she was, she made it her mission to help the two of them see it. Plus the prospect of having more family? Well that was something she had been longing for for a very  _ very _ long time now. In a way she already saw the professor as a sort of family, especially seeing the way that the woman looked out for her ever since rescuing her. But the professor’s protectiveness was nothing like her father’s, Byleth would let Flayn take risks and make mistakes in ways that Seteth never would have let her. Oh- but her thoughts were rambling now, it was almost time. 

Flayn had invited the both of them to join her for a meal in the dining hall today, and she so hoped that she could use this opportunity to bring them closer together. She felt she must drop some hints on her father’s behalf. It wasn’t that the two of them didn’t like each other, moreso that neither of them would ever actually say anything about their feelings. Those feelings that were  _ so _ obvious to anyone besides the two of them. Flayn saw the way they each stole looks at each other when the other wasn’t watching, she  _ knew _ that Byleth only asked Seteth to train her in axe wielding so she could spend more time with him, and she knew Seteth would never have tea with anyone besides herself or the professor. 

It was almost time and Flayn was happy to see that she was not the first to arrive. In fact, she had purposefully waited to arrive a few minutes later than their planned time in order to give Byleth and Seteth time to talk between themselves. Seteth stood, giving a slight bow in greeting as Flayn skipped her way over to the table. 

“Brother! Professor!” Flayn chirped up, smiling to them. “I do hope I did not delay you too long~” the short girl practically sang. 

“Oh, uh… no it was okay.” Byleth spoke up first, using as few words as possible as she normally did. 

“Yes, the professor and I had a lovely conversation as we waited for you. Nothing bad happened on your way here, did it?” Seteth added in. A  _ lovely _ conversation, oh Flayn could just scream at the both of them! He was practically saying he loved  _ her! _ And of course, even a brief interaction with her father would not be complete without some of that overprotective charm. 

“Oh no, brother. I just got distracted as I walked past the stables! Marianne was feeding Dorte, and he was just so cute I had to go pet him!” It wasn’t a complete lie that Flayn told, though she was well aware of the time she was wasting while she was in the stables. 

“Ah well, I took the liberty of grabbing a plate for you.” Seteth gestured toward the table before sitting back down. Now this, this was the other reason that Flayn had asked them to a meal with her. The fish!! And no doubt, it had been caught by the professor. She did so love spending time by the docks. Just another thing that her and Seteth had in common. But Flayn’s mind wandered from her true goals to the meal as she excitedly sat down next to her father, eyes glowing and mouth salivating at the delicious meal. 

“Thank you!” Flayn happily said, having to restrain herself from digging right in. She looked up at her professor in front of her, catching just the tiniest glimpse of a smile on her face as she watched the two of them. 

“Dig in, Flayn.” Byleth quietly offered. “Thank you for inviting us.” The professor said, carefully digging her fork into her own plate. 

“Of course!” Flayn replied. “Ah, meals always taste best when it is a company of three or more at the table.” The girl smiled, looking between Seteth and the professor. 

“Do you not enjoy eating when it’s just the two of us? You wound me, Flayn…” Seteth responded to her, totally missing her point. Flayn pouted, scooping up another forkful of the delicious fish. She almost aggressively swallowed to make a point, before speaking again.

“What I  _ meant  _ was that meals always taste best when eaten with family.” Flayn continued to pout. It seemed the professor got her point though, as she coughed a bit almost choking on her own food. 

“Professor?” Seteth’s attention was drawn from the pouting Flayn to check on the other woman.

“I-I’m fine…” Byleth coughed one more time, waving her hand in dismissal. For Byleth, the idea of a family seemed so… far away? Ever since her father’s death, she felt she was completely alone in that regard. Of course she saw her students as a sort of family, but it wasn’t the same. To be welcomed into their family… not even welcomed, but to already be seen as such? It caught her off guard, but made her happy nonetheless. She didn’t know what to say. 

And Seteth too, was caught off guard. He knew that his daughter was close to her professor, but to invite the two of them to dinner like this and call them a family? Was he that obvious about his own feelings? Seteth had resigned to never bring them up as the professor never really had much to say to him, so why would she be interested in him the same way? Plus, a workplace relationship is just unprofessional. Still he couldn’t help but wonder now.

Flayn watched between Byleth and Seteth, waiting for either of them to say something. But still nothing came. They both just sat there awkwardly, looking around between each other and her and their food. 

“Oh!! You two are useless!” This frustration seemed to be the boiling point for Flayn. She stood up, slamming her plate against the table. “Just kiss and talk to each other already!” Flayn picked her plate up. “I will leave you to it!” She practically commanded them, walking away with her meal. “Enjoy your date!” she yelled back at them. 

Seteth stood up and was about to run after Flayn, wondering what they had done to upset her so and- wait- date? He turned back, looking at Byleth only to see her face beet red, and the tiniest smile creeping up the corners of her mouth. Seteth raised his hand to cover his mouth, barely containing his own flustered feelings before sitting back down and spending the rest of the meal with Byleth.


End file.
